blanding_cassattfandomcom-20200216-history
The Loud House Show
The Loud House Show 'is an American live-action comedy television series created by Chris Savino that premiered on March 12, 3014 on Sintopia Channel, as well as Nickelodeon. The show is based on a 2016 Nickelodeon animated show, [[The Loud House|''The Loud House]]. It is produced mainly by Loudstar Entertainment and is distributed by The Loud Crowd's own audio company Loudstar. The series is about a large family of ten sisters and one brother who created their own audio sound company called Loudstar (based on a company with the same name) that allows users to create their own sound effects and music in pitching and environmental technology. They also have different personalities and opinions. They even have to deal with crazy and unusual things that are going around in New York City. They also hired their sounding consultant named Derby C (Joey King), who is the daughter of a famous, but crazy pop superstar celebrity named Wendy C (Selena Gomez). The series stars all eleven siblings of The Loud Crowd. Those includes from oldest to youngest, Lori Loud, Leni Loud, Luna Loud, Luan Loud, Lynn Loud, Lincoln Loud, Lucy Loud, Lana Loud, Lola Loud, Lisa Loud, and Lily Loud. In terms, Rita Loud and Chris Savino serves as executive producers while Lynn Loud, Sr. serves as television producers. Unlike The Loud House on Nickelodeon, The Loud House Show on Sintopia Channel is a live-action series, which consists of casts who are characters from the Nickelodeon show. Unlike Nickelodeon's The Loud House, which mostly has 10-minute half episodes, Sintopia Channel's The Loud House Show has 22-minute long half-hour episodes and all seasons will consist of 33 episodes. On July 1, 3015, it was announced that there will be a spin-off live-action television series called ''The Casagrande Show'', which is based on Nickelodeon's The Casagrandes and will be starring Ronnie Anne Santiago with The Casagrande Family and The Santiago Group. It will premiere on Sintopia Channel and Nickelodeon on March 2, 3016. Plot The series is revolved first around two senior high school sisters, Lori and Leni, living in Manhattan, New York City, who create a high pitch and low pitch sound for their school project. When the sound proves to be virally successful, they form an audio sounding company called Loudstar, named after their family name. They first hire their other high school sisters, Luna and Luan, who goes to a junior high school. Two hours later after school, they hire their sister, Lynn and their only brother Lincoln from middle school, then they hire their five other sisters from elementary school, Lily, Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa. Three days later, they hire to partner with popstar Wendy C, who becomes their investor as part of a contract compromise for after their illegally copyright use of her song, ¨Living Out Loud¨, in their pitched version of their sound. Wendy C´s daughter, Derby C, then becomes a sounding consultant for the company, making her the twelfth Loudstar after Lori and Leni hired her because Derby C begged them. Characters '''Main * Lori Loudstar (Lori Loud), 17 years old, the oldest sister of the Loudstar family and founder of the Loudstar company. She is really good at leading the family's company, as they found her as too bossy and always thinks that her idea is better. She likes social media. * Leni Loudstar ([[Leni Alberta Loud|'Leni Loud']]), 16 years old, the second oldest sister of the Loudstar family and co-founder of the Loudstar company. She is good at helping Lori and the family come up with ideas and she likes doing makeup and dressup. * Luna Loudstar ([[Luna Ricky Loud|'Luna Loud']]), 15 years old, the third oldest sister of the Loudstar family. She is really great at playing with musical instruments and changing the speed. * Luan Loudstar ([[Luan Jackie Loud|'Luan Loud']]), 14 years old, the fourth oldest sister of the Loudstar family. Her job is to make great sound effects, turn on sound cancellation, and she loves to create jokes. * Lynn Loudstar, Jr. (Lynn Loud, Jr.), 13 years old, the fifth oldest sister of the Loudstar family. Her job is to work on the equalizer machine and she loves sports. * Lincoln Loudstar ([[Lincoln Lennox Loud|'Lincoln Loud']]), 11 years old, the middle child and only brother of the Loudstar family. His job is to work with the pitch shifter to change the pitch of the sound to their best lows and to their best highs. He loves to read comic books. * Lucy Loudstar ([[Lucy Fernan Loud|'Lucy Loud']]), 8 years old, the fourth youngest sister of the Loudstar family. Her job is to give feedback about Luna's musical creations and speed and Luan's sound effects and sound cancellation. She is a gothic girl and is very shy. * Lana Loudstar ([[Lana Norcillia Loud|'Lana Loud']]), 6 years old, the third youngest sister of the Loudstar family and the older twin of Lola. She is not the really smart one to work at Loudstar, but they hire her as their test partner. She is a tomboy and she loves animals and playing outside. * Lola Loudstar (Lola Loud), 6 years old, the second youngest sister of the Loudstar family and the younger twin of Lana. Her job is to be a test partner and to give feedback about Lincoln's pitch shifting and Lynn's equalizing. Lola loves to do beauty pageant activities. * Lisa Loudstar ([[Lisa Billard Loud|'Lisa Loud']]), 4 years old, the youngest sister of the Loudstar family. She is the smartest of all despite her age and they consider her job to be a "sound coder". She is a computer and technology expert and is awesome at working on their website Loudstar.com, their app The Loudstar App, their social media @Loudstar, and their email, thelouds@loudstar.com. * Lily Loudstar ([[Lily Tikola Loud|'Lily Loud']]), 10 years old, the fifth youngest sister of the Loudstar family. She is awesome at giving feedback to Lori and Leni's ideas, her family's jobs, and she is friends with Derby C. She loves video games, dancing, imitating, and is obsessed with boys as she is tired of hanging out with her sisters all the time and wants to be around boys more often. * Derby C ([[Joey King|'Joey King']]), the daughter of Wendy C and is the Loudstar's business partner. She is friends with Lily and is good at helping everyone out, making her the most important employee at Loudstar. * Wendy C ([[Selena Gomez|'Selena Gomez']]), the mother of Derby C and is the musical pop superstar celebrity. She loves working at Loudstar as their business partner, but sometimes she gets crazy and cocky when it comes to music, which bothers the Loudstars. Recurring * Puppy ([[Maylon Cup|'Maylon Cup']]), the childish assistant of Wendy C who is very strong and masculine, which who Lily is in love with. * Trouble ([[Lucko Camden|'Lucko Camden']]), the tall assistant of Wendy C who speaks extremely loud, which scares off all the Loudstars sometimes, including Lucy, who is usually not scared of anything. * Mr. Finnets (Corie Denver), Lori and Leni's science teacher at Water Valley Senior High School. In "A Job for Cinco", when he is often annoyed when Wendy C barges into his classroom to scold Lori and Leni on something they did wrong, Mr. Finnets tends to cower off when Puppy and Trouble are with him. * Jacob Logan (Timothy Knight), an older boy whom Lori has a huge crush on. * Meeke (Earl Monton), a scummy waiter at Eaterz, which Lana has a tiny crush on. Episodes : Main article: List of The Loud House Show episodes The Loud House Show premiered on Saturday, March 12, 3014 after the 3014 Sintopia Choice Awards after the new episode of The Hexingtons and Collamerrywood. On March 5, it was released on Nickelodeon and Sintopia Channel as a 30-minute sneak peek. On March 19, Cheaper by the Dozen premieres its new episodes after The Loud House Show. Following the other three series, The Loud House Show will consist of 33 episodes in one season. The first 11 episodes premieres from January to March, the second 11 from May to July, and the last 11 from September to November. On January 3015, The Loud House Show became part of the "HexiCollaDozenLoud" system, a name given by Sintopia Channel following other three series including ''The Hexingtons'', ''Collamerrywood'', and ''Cheaper by the Dozen'', to keep the TV shows and their episode productions well organized. The first season ended on January 14, 3015. On August 13, 3014, The Loud House Show was renewed for the second season. It premiered on January 21, 3015 and ended on January 13, 3016. A one-hour special "Loudstar Gone Wrong" aired at the end of the season on January 13, 3016, part of Sintopia Channel's New Year's Day Celebration. On March 31, 3015, the series was renewed for the third season. It premiered on February 3, 3016. Production The Loud House Show was first announced on Sintopia Channel in September 1, 3013. The Loud Crowd were at the Sintopia Theatre in Castineland to promote their show. When ordered to announce the series in late 3013, it was planned to consist of 26 episodes, but Sintopia Channel recommends 33 episodes to keep up with the other Sintopian television shows. The cast of the series known as The Loud Crowd, with Joey King and Selena Gomez, was announced and interviewed on January 10, 3014. On January 30, 3014, the network announced some special guest stars, including Cooper Barnes, Jace Norman, Jordan Cassatt and Kimberly Blanding, FloVille, Francesca Capaldi, Queen 2266, Oestaly Merry, and Breanna Yde. The series was renewed for season two in August 13, 3014 and it premiered in January 21, 3015 and ended on January 13, 3016. On October 19, 3014, The Loud Crowd, with Selena Gomez and Joey King went to the Castineland Chamber selling Loudstar products and accessories to every Castinelander for free for Sintopian Music Week. On February 26, 3015, The Loud Crowd has been nominated for Favorite Family Group for the 3015 Sintopia Choice Awards, and The Loud House Show has been nominated for Favorite TV Show. Two members of The Loud Crowd has been individually nominated. Lori Loud nominated for Favorite TV Actress and Lincoln Loud for Favorite TV Actor. This is the first year The Loud Crowd and their TV show ever been nominated for an awards show. Both The Loud Crowd and The Loud House Show won the awards while Lori and Lincoln Loud won the awards individually. During the ceremony and the day after, The Loud Crowd, followed by Selena Gomez and Joey King were celebrating the first anniversary of The Loud House Show, and they've shot a live stream video on the official Loudstar website and their social media including YouTube. Lori Loud posted on her Twitter and Instagram pages about a 1-hour special premiering at the end of season 2. "Loudstar Gone Wrong" which premiered at the end of the season on January 13, 3016. On March 31, 3015, The Loud House Show was being renewed for season 3, with half the recurring guest stars appearing. It premiered on February 3, 3016. Planned guest stars On March 12, 3015, Sintopia Channel announced that the show will have recurring guest stars who appeared as characters on Nickelodeon's The Loud House. Stars include Stella Caramello, Jordan Ventocia, Syd Chang, Darcy Helmandollar, Ronnie Anne Santiago, Bobby Santiago, Maria Santiago, (the last three guest stars will be appearing with The Loud Crowd's similar family group The Santiago Group with their close group The Casagrande Family), Clyde McBride, Howard and Harold McBride, Sam Sharpio, Simon Sharpio, Haiku Nakki, Lina Venus, Maggie Lickwood, Nikki Quick, Linka Loud-Pulaski, Dana Machette, Fiona Gallett Paige McQuade, Cristina McQuade, Liam Vancouver, Rusty and Rocky Spokes, and Zach Gurdle, for season two; and Cookie Ganningston, Becky Gibster, Joey Lane, Tabitha Nicholson, Mollie Viesta, Joyelle Ellis, Jackie Lynne Harion, Mandee Starks, Chandler McCann, Cici Stones, Carol Pingrey, Katherine Mulligan, Agnes Johnson, Michael Hugh, Samantha DiMartino, Camille McCauley, Caleb McCauley, and Julie Hathaway II for season three. Spin-off : Main article: The Casagrande Show In May 31, 3015, Loudstar Entertainment announced to the viewers on its YouTube channel and official website that there will be a spin-off live-action television series based on a spin-off series of Nickelodeon's ''The Loud House''. It was greenlit by The Loud Crowd that it is titled ''The Casagrande Show'', and it is slated to premiere on Sintopia Channel and Nickelodeon on March 2, 3016. It will also star The Casagrande Family (Ronnie Anne Santiago, Bobby Santiago, Maria Santiago, and Dr. Arturo Santiago) and the larger The Santiago Group, similar to The Loud Crowd. Review status Since the premiere in March 12, 3014, The Loud House Show gained thousands of views on its first episode. According to ''Reporting Sintopia'', The Loud House Show has become one of the best shows in Sintopian entertainment of all time, gaining positive thoughts and reviews from critics across the United States. As of January 3015, The Loud House Show have gain 3.5 million views nationwide. Broadcast The series premiered on 10Teen in Canada on April 16, 3014, and debuting on YTV in Canada on April 5, 3014. Original audio sounds and songs on Loudstar Over the course of the series, a number of sounds and songs designed by the characters have been shown on The Loud House Show. These sounds and songs have been released online through the Sintopia Channel website and the real Loudstar website. Many sounds and songs have been designed by Loudstar followed by with other forms of sound effects, including speed changing, pitch shifting, sound cancellation. and equalizing. On January 15, 3015, Loudstar released a bass and treble sounding application related to HanSoto and is also released to SintopiaChannel.com, Nick.com, Loudstar.com, HanSotoMusic.com, as well as Google Play and Android. The application is based on the same one in a one-hour special called "Revenge @ Music Con", premiered on January 14, 3015. The application gain positive thoughts and reviews by 15 million plays. On January 16, 3016, Loudstar just released its original song called "Loudstar Gone Wrong", sang by Luna Loud and Luan Loud, which is the opening and closing theme song for The Loud House Show's season 2 finale episode of the same name. It had gained positive thoughts, responses, comments, ratings and reviews from audiences and critics on its opening date. Category:Sintopia Channel Category:The Loud Crowd Category:The Loud House Category:Loudstar Category:3010s Sintopia Channel shows Category:3010s American comedy television series Category:Nickelodeon Category:3014 American animated comedy series Category:3010s American LGBT-related television series Category:Loudstar Entertainment